viajó al mundo de Naruto y decidí ser OP
by Zero200221
Summary: 1 capitulo al diario y dos capítulos los fines de semana Todo esto comenzó por un mensaje que decía que podía ir a cualquiera mundo siendo un personaje op pero nunca pensé que para ser el mejor tendría que sufrir demasiado. Viaja conmigo Zero al mundo de Naruto donde habrá momentos románticos como comedicos y un tanto dramáticos.


Zero es un personaje nini, él estaba buscando un trabajo por qué sin trabajo no hay dinero sin dinero no hay comida, con el poco dinero que obtuvo decidió jugar una lotería por qué sus instintos le dijeron, jugó la lotería y ganó un total de 100 millones de dólares así que decidió comprar una casa barata y encerrarse durante su vida jugando juegos, viendo animes o leyendo novelas ligeras como fanfic así lo llevo a lo que es ahora.

¡¡¡POR FIN TERMINÓ NARUTO!!! y empezó la pena de boruto cosa que no me voy a ver.

Zero:aahhhh no hay nada que hacer mejor me pongo a jugar a naruto shippuden Storm 4 maldito juego se llevó 100 gb pero da igual después de todo es muy bueno.

Pero de la nada llegó un mensaje a zero del nombre Dios que decía lo siguiente "Hola soy Dios y eres un ganador. Que has ganado esa es la pregunta pues amigo mío has ganado un viaje entre mundo a donde tu quieras puedes escoger mundo que tu quieras de animes, juegos, etc. Recibirás un menú de habilidades como en los juegos de RPG a medida que vas subiendo de nivel más fuertes será como todo menú es obvio, por supuesto que hay tiendas para comprar armas, armaduras, invocaciones y mucho massss. Por favor dime al mundo que quieras ir y eso es todo chao"

Zero:que cojones es esto, kami, habilidades, mundos de anime y juegos? Aaahhh que ganó en esto toda manera ya vi mi anime y manga favorito quien sabe a lo mejor es verdad vamos a intentarlo.

Zero puso en mensaje de repuesta el mundo de naruto y luego cerró el mensaje y se puso a jugar

7 horas después

Zero: joder cuanto tiempo e estado jugando ya tengo mucho sueño qué hora es.

Zero mira la hora y queda mirando la hora ya eran las 3 de la noche a si que zero se paró y se fue a dormir pero nunca espero que cuando despertará ya no estaría en su cama.

Zero estaba en lugar donde no había nada todo era blanco.

zero miro arriba estaba blanco luego abajo igual blanco al frente también para donde miraba estaba blanco.

Zero:¡¡¡DONDE COJONES ESTOY!!! A ver Cálmate mamá siempre decía que debo calmarme en situaciones que no sabes que hacer como un secuestro respira fondo y ¡¡¡COMO COJONES QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI NO SE DONDE CARAJO ESTOY!!! será mejor que busque algo o alguien.

Zero se puso a caminar a buscar a alguien en ese lugar pero con el paso el tiempo se preocupaba más y más hasta que ya no pudo más del desespero y se puso a llorar.

Zero:Alguiennn por f-favor alguien p-por hay mami, papi, por favor alguien no quiero e-estar s-solo.

Pero nada escucho al pobre zero que caminaba en ese lugar blanco hasta que pasaron horas y de pronto encontró una casa más parecía una habitación con muchos relojes de arenas alrededor

Zero con esperanzas de encontrar a alguien entra en la habitación para encontrarse un chico de edad 15 años de cabellos verde (como el de zoro de one piece) una altura de 1.71m y unos ojos verde cristal estaba concentrado viendo un hentai de goblins y orcos que violan a elfas mientras jugaba con el ganso. Zero quedo callado viendo eso no sabía como reaccionar, luego de recuperarse, paso para ir al chico con esperanzas que fuera real no le importó lo que estaba haciendo camino a el para tocarlo pero de pronto pisa un muñeco de vegetta que hace el siguiente ruido...

Muñeco de vegetta:¡¡¡maldito insecto!!!

El ruido hace que el chico se voltee y vea zero se quedan viendo un buen rato hasta que zero escucho en la tv

Elfa:no más por favor ya se vinieron dentro de mi 15 veces ¡¡NO MASSS!! POR FAVOR NO MÁS ¡¡¡ME CORROOO!!!

Eso hace a zero parpadear y el chico aprovecha esa oportunidad y en 0,1 segundo coje el control apaga la tele se sube el pantalón y hace como si nada pasara y tosió un poco para desviar el tema que acaba pasar

???:ejem ¿tu quien eres y cómo lograste entrar a este lugar?

Zero no lo escuchó ni le importó lo que estaba haciendo el chico sólo se puso a llorar y corrió a abrazar el chico pero antes que pudiera abrazarlo el chico lo esquivo dándole un puño en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire.

???:¡¡¡OYE MALDITO NI TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A TIRAR A ABRAZARME POR QUÉ TE MANDÓ UN LUGAR PEOR QUE EL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO¡¡¡

dijo el chico con enojo y asqueado.

Zero lentamente respiraba el aire y luego se paró del piso y habló con el chico intentando calmarse.

Zero:l-lo siento es-esque no se d-donde estoy y desesperado b-busque a alguien en este l-lugar y t-te encontré sin pensarlo me lancé a abrazarte p-para poder calmarme.

zero le decía mientras lloraba el chico que vio esto se calmó de su ira y le dijo a zero.

???:lo siento el golpe es que tengo una trauma con los abrazos bueno dejando eso de lado cual es tu nombre.

El chico miraba de la nada mientras se abrazaba y temblaba de simplemente recordar su trauma.

Zero:me llamo z-zero se s-suponía que debía es-estar en m-mi cama d-durmiendo p-pero de la nada estoy en es-este lugar.

???:mmmhh zero a ya se tu eres el chico que le envíe el mensaje ayer "pero se supone que deberías estar en el mundo de naruto no aquí bueno parece que hubo un fallo en el modo automático que flojera parece que lo tengo que hacer manual." Muy bien zero me presento soy Dios pero también me dicen kami y hubo un fallo en los servidores cosa que te trajo aquí pero no hay problema que yo lo arreglare.

zero escucho eso y quedo pasmado por qué el chico que está al frente es Dios dañando totalmente la imagen que tenía zero sobre Dios

Zero:mmmhh ya veo Kami-ero te queda perfecto así como te ví.

Dios:¡OYE MOCOSO TEN MÁS RESPETO A MI UN DIOS Y RECUERDA QUE TE PUEDO MANDAR A UN LUGAR PEOR QUE EL INFIERNO!.

Dios miraba a mientras soltaba una mirada asesina al pobre zero que sólo tembló y respondió

Zero:lo siento muchísimo pero no es por ofender pero acabas de dañar la imagen que tenía de un DIOS a si que si me enfrento incluso un lugar PEOR que el mismísimo infierno te seguiré llamando Kami-ero.

Dijo zero mientras se inclinaba un poco para pedir perdón pero él lo seguiría llamando kami-ero lo dijo mientras le temblaba las piernas del miedo al enfrentarse un lugar peor que el infierno casi zero se orina en los pantalones pero se lo aguanto

Dios:!JAJAJA ME ESTÁS RETANDO! bueno dejemos eso lado solo Llámame sólo Dios o Kami y ya está ahora vayamos al tema principal tu estas aquí como dije antes un fallo del sistema por eso te enviaré a ese mundo manualmente pero puedes que quedes en cualquier parte del tiempo futuro pasado o en el presente de naruto y como compensación te daré 3 tiros gratis en la rueda de la fortuna así lo llamaré da pereza escribir uno original pero bueno cuando llegues hay te daré un manual cosa que no te iba a dar si fuera funcionado el modo automático se agradecido.

Zero al escuchar esto haciendo que cayera al piso al puro estilo anime, luego de recuperarse le reclamó a Dios.

Zero:que mierda por qué me ibas a mandar a un lugar que no conozco sin una guia bueno conozco naruto tanto como el anime y manga pero no, tu me dijiste que puede ser antes de naruto y no voy a conocer nada de nada pero bueno yo soy el de que salta el tutorial en los juegos y luego me matan por qué no se nada jajajaj.

Dios:jaja así se dice mocoso muy bien como ya sabes esto es del típico isekai es tu trabajo si quieres llegar a ser op o tener un gran harém has lo que quieras en ese mundo, puedes ser bueno o ser malvado, muy bien mocoso la sangre que vas a poseer será la más fuerte, será la siguiente Ōtsutsuki el resto dependerá de ti sé agradecido con este gran DIOS jajajaja.

Zero:o si gran DIOS al que abandona una persona en la nada, luego lo encuentra masturbándose viendo hentai de violación de goblins y orcos sabes tu gusto es muy raro a mi parecer Kami-ero.

Kami:¡YA OLVIDA ESO Y MEJOR LARGARTE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA Y TE MANDE A ESE LUGAR QUE ES PEOR QUE INFIERNO!

Zero al escuchar esto sólo temblaba con la mirada asesina que le dio Dios.

Zero:y bueno como me voy o que, que yo sepas tu eres el DIOS aquí, así que.

Dios:muy bien ya te mando y una última cosa vas a sufrir el parto de nuevo asi que adiós.

Zero comenzó a desaparecer por partículas mientras el Dios recordó algo.

Dios:a si se me olvidó cómo vas a volver a nacer el principio de tu creación dolerá como si te estuvieras quemando.

Pero ya fue tarde y zero no escucho eso y se fue confiado, esperando esa nueva vida.

Dios:da igual el se las va a ver cómo aguantar mejor sigamos donde quedamos ejejeje.

Dios volvió a sentar mientras encendia la tv para seguir viendo el hentai de goblins y orcos que violan a elfas.

Elfa:¡¡¡ME VENGOOO!!! VEO BLANCO AAAhhh NO PUEDO PENSAR MÁS ESTO ME ENCANTAAAA!!!

Dios:AAAhhh me corro fiu! Esto fue de lo mejor ese estúpido tuvo que venir en la mejor parte. a ver que sacaron este mes.


End file.
